Units
Index Home - Maps - Items/Weapons - Units - Psychology - Costumes - Animations - Strategies - Editor - Cast - Progress REBEL UNITS MAIN UNITS Rebel units aren't clearly visible as separate groups, they tend to merge into the whole crowd. Most groups are flexible, and can change into being from one kind to another, based on the surrounding circumstances. Each single person can also move from one group to another, making one of the groups larger and other groups smaller. The number of people in each unit can vary based on the force of the opposing faction. Leader Though difficult to distinguish in a rebel crowd, the arrest of a leader will be announced and will weaken discipline and morale of the group the leader was part of. Spectators These people are not actively part of the protest and may not be arrested. However, they may join if the rebels use social media. Active/Passive Demonstrators specs Aggressive Group specs SPECIAL UNITS Firework Unit specs Agitator specs VEHICLES Generic Vehicle specs Music Truck specs 'SPECIAL CHARACTERS' Er Pelliccia * Origin: Italy * Features: This guy just loves to break shit. Usually attacks with a fire extinguisher and runs away. Not very dangerous, but his actions tend to become pretty popular in the news. Angry Mother * Origin: USA * Features: This angry mother gets very pissed if she finds her kid, or relative, or any particular teen that is fighting for a cause that she can't comprehend. She will take the dude down, bring him back home and beat the S%!T out of him! You can't decide when to add her, she will rarely appear randomly. Mattia Bordello * Origin: Milan, Italy * Features: This amazing kid can't pick up anything, even though he would love to. On the other hand, whenever he's around, chaos happens all around him. People get angry and crazy, everyone wants to break shit! Banks especially! It's fucking NUTS! AND AWESOME! MINKIAZIO! Occupy Oakland Veteran * Origin: USA * Features: This epic figure adds moral strength to everyone around him. Turi * Origin: Italy * Features: Lives in caves, talks about peace. Whenever he's around everyone seems to gain courage, stay united and truly believe in what's right or wrong. Wheelchair * Origin: Rome, Italy * Features: A very dedicated protester, who can't be stopped. Not even in his wheelchair. Paolino * Origin: Italy * Features: Sells gadgets, bounces off bad or crazy people with his belly. .44 * Origin: Italy * Features: Legends tell that his fist is as powerful as a .44 magnum. Soul Eater * Origin: unknown * Features: unknown POLICE UNITS MAIN UNITS Police units can be classified into four main kinds: Tactical, Assault, Ballistic, and Arrest. Each unit has a main leader that determines the behavior of the unit that he or she controls. Tactical Tactical units are the standard police unit. They generally move more slowly than Assault and Ballistic units but are generally better armored with larger shields. They can raise their shields in a testudo formation for increased protection from most projectiles, though this makes slower and more vulnerable to Molotov attacks. Assault Assault units are generally lighter and more mobile and aggressive oriented than Tactical units. They can charge towards a crowd to cause plenty of damage or scare off rebels, particularly those who have gone aggressive. Ballistic Ballistic units are generally smaller in number and more lightly protected than the Tactical and Assault units. Their purpose is to provide support with their guns or grenade launchers. Arrest specs SPECIAL UNITS Digos specs Infiltrator specs Horse Unit specs Camel Unit specs VEHICLES Hydrant specs Transport specs Motorcycle Unit specs SPECIAL CHARACTERS Manganello * Origin: Italy * Features: Highlander * Origin: Chile * Features: